coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Audrey Roberts
Audrey Roberts is a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 1903 - 16 Apr 1979 and on a recurring basis from then to 1985 when she became a regular. She is the mother of Gail Rodwell and her half brother Stephen Reid. Audrey was the third wife of Alf Roberts until his 1999 death. Audrey is played by actress Sue Nicholls. Biography Backstory Audrey Potter was born on the 23rd July 1940 in Weatherfield to Robert Potter and Nancy Potter. She was their only child. In the summer of 1955 she had a brief fling with Geoff Masters, who got her pregnant. Audrey was just 15 at the time. Audrey had a son Stephen on the 6th February 1956. Audrey's parents forced her to adopt the baby out. The baby was adopted out to Malcolm Reid and his wife. In July 1957, Audrey dated Ted Page. She was soon pregnant with his baby and he proposed to her but she turned him down. Ted the joined the Army in late 1957 and lost touch with Audrey. In April 1958, Audrey gave birth to a daughter Gail Potter. Audrey had had 2 children by the time she turned 18 in July 1958. Audrey left her baby daughter with her parents much of the time. 1979-1985 In April 1979 Audrey came to see her daughter Gail when she was getting engaged to Brian Tilsley. She then attended Gail's wedding to Brian in November 1979, and their Christmas. In May 1980, Audrey visited the family again, and also visited a few times again throughout the rest of the year. She visited her daughter sporadically in 1981, 2982 and 1984. In September 1985, Audrey moved in with Gail and Brian after her boyfriend threw her out. Audrey then fell in love with local Coronation Street grocer Alf Roberts. 1985- Audrey then married Alf in December 1985 and settled down to life as his wife. Audrey did have delusions of grandeur. One time in October 1993, Alf got drunk and chatted Rita up saying he could leave Audrey and live with Rita. In December 1995 Audrey joined Alf and Don on the trip to London for Alf to get his CBE. Audrey and Alf became friends with Fred Elliott, a local mouthy butcher. In 1997 and 1998 after he had retired, Alf's health was failing. At the same time, Audrey wanted to become a councillor and hired Fred Elliott's help. Fred kept taking Audrey out to dinners and this tested his friendship with Alf. Alf became jealous and warned Fred off. Alf's life insurance policy ran out on 31st December 1998, at the stroke of midnight. He did not renew it. On the New Years Eve/Day party, Alf sat down as he was tired but he sadly died shortly afterwards. He had died a few minutes after midnight so Audrey could not claim anything on Alf's life insurance. At his funeral, Mike Baldwin made a jibe at Fred, telling him not to cop off with the widow. Fred ignored the remark but may have been pleased that Alf was dead, so he could try and woo Audrey all he liked. In May 1999, Fred dined Audrey, now that Alf was dead and not keeping a watchful eye on Fred dining his wife. During this dinner, Fred told Audrey that he has a son. Memorable info Appearances: 16–18 April 1979, 21 November–26 December 1979, 19 May–11 June 1980, 15 September 1980–28 January 1981, 21 September–25 November 1981, 5–7 April 1982, 2–18 July 1984, 29–31 October 1984, 8–17 April 1985, 30 September 1985–present Born: 23rd July 1940 Full Name: Audrey Roberts (Nee Potter) Parents: Robert Potter and Nancy Potter Siblings: None Spouse: Alf Roberts (1985-1999) Children: Stephen Reid (1956), Gail Rodwell (1958) Grandchildren: Nick Tilsley, Sarah Louise Platt, David Platt Great Grandchildren: Bethany Platt, Lily Platt Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1979. Category:Roberts. Category:Potter family. Category:Coronation Street businesswomen. Category:1940 births. Category:1985 Marriages Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:1990s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Councillors.